A Misted Destiny
by fangirl2day
Summary: When her birth clan throws Mistkit out at only two moons old, Thunderclan happily takes her in. But when a prophecy intervenes and accusations are exchanged, maybe she's the only hope for all the clans. But she can't even see through her own misted destiny.
1. A Dark Beginning

**Allegiances**

 **Thuderclan**

Leader: WhiteStar- White she-cat with icy blue eyes

Deputy: Duskpelt- Dark grey tom.

Medicine cat: Lightpool- Pale brown she cat.

Warriors:

Dewnose- Grey and white tom

Snowbush- White fluffy tom

LillyHeart- Tortishell and white she cat

Apprentice- Stonepaw

Seedflight- Golden brown she cat

FlameScar- Ginger and white tom

Spottedclaw- Black and white tom

Reddust- Calico tom

Graynose- Dark gray she cat

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Featherpool- Silver she cat

Fallenheart- Tortishell Tom

Apprentice: Snakepaw

Gingerpool- Light ginger she cat

Apprentice: Brownpaw

Blueheart- Gray she cat.

Apprentices:

Shadepaw- Dark gray tom

Brownpaw- Brown tom

Snakepaw- black she cat

Queens- (she cats nursing or expecting kits):

Frostpool- White she cat. Mother of Clearkit white she cat with orange spots along her back, Stripedkit- Brown tabby tom and the adopted mother of Mistkit- dark gray she cat with a white muzzle.

Silverlight- Silver tabby she cat, expecting kits.

Elders:

Molewhisker-Gray and white tom

Cherryfall- Ginger she cat.

 **ShadowClan:**

Leader: Sharpstar- Dark grey and White tom with a scarred muzzle

Deputy: Dustclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Medicine cat: Stormclaw- Muscley white tom

Warriors:

Owlheart: Light brown tom

Nightheart- Black tom with white paws

Birdflight- Gray she cat

apprentice- Hazelpaw

Snakeclaw: Big tom with dark gray fur

Rainclaw- Brown tabby tom with grey patches that look like rain

Apprentice- Stingpaw

Apprentices:

Stingpaw- Pale cream she cat

Blackpaw- Black tabby tom

Queens

Brightheart- Light brown tabby cat, expecting

Oakstripe- Dark brown she cat with white spots on her pelt. Mother of Ivykit- Dark grey she cat, Patchkit- Dark brown tabby tom with lighter brown patches, Flashkit- Black tom with white streaks on his flank.

Elders

None

 **Windclan**

Leader: Oatstar- Pale brown tabby tom

Deputy: Hootwhisker- Dark gray tom

apprentice- Runningpaw

Warriors:

Leafmoon- dappled ginger she cat

Slightfur- Black tom with a flash of white on his chest

Featherpool- Gray tabby she cat

Apprentice- Lilypaw

Mintheart- Calico she cat

Whiskerclaw- Ginger tom

Harefoot- Brown tom

Burnclaw- Red tabby tom

Apprentice- twigpaw

Grassfur- Tortishell tom

apprentice- swiftpaw

Goldentail- pale she cat with green eyes

Apprentices-

Swiftpaw- black she cat with white fur on his chest

Runningpaw- Grey tabby tom

Twigpaw- Brown tabby tom

Queens

Sedgeheart- Dark brown tabby tom

Lightpelt- White she cat, mother of fallkit and mudkit

Elders

Ruby- Gray she cat formerly a loner

 **Riverclan**

Leader: Silverstar- Pretty sliver tabby she cat

Deputy: Duckclaw: Pale cream tom

Medicine cat: Garnetfur- light dappled tortoiseshell

apprentice: Wolfwing

apprentice: Silencepaw

Warriors:

Havenpelt- black and white she cat

Perchwing- gray and white she cat

Apprentice: Pepplepaw

Skywisp- white she cat

Apprentice: Finchpaw

Rockpelt- Dark grey tom

Ferretsnout- Small brown tom

blazetail: Ginger tom

Scarpelt- very furry tabby brown tom

Sunclaw- calico she cat

apprentice- Softpaw

Apprentices:

Softpaw- fluffy white she cat

Pepplepaw- light gray tom

finchpaw- Light gray tom

Silencepaw- Calico she cat

Queens

Halflight- Black she cat with half of her face white

Lunaclaw- White she cat, mother of shinepaw

Elders:

HeronWing- Dark gray and black tom

 **Prologue**

The moving shapes below stood tightly packed on the small island. Leaf-fall was upon the Clan Cats and the fear of diseases.

Cats laughed, talked and gossiped underneath the full moon. Apprentices lept about showing off moves that they learnt, warriors laughed and shared stories from inside their camp, elders gossiped and gave evil looks to the younger warriors laughing at them from the the tall oaks.

The clans had never felt this relaxed around each other in moons.

There was gossip going round the clans of a new Shadowclan leader, however Shadowclan was not even here to confirm the news.

"I'm afraid that we may have to begin, even if Shadowclan do not arrive." The pure white she said grimly.

"I agree Whitestar, i'm afraid that Shadowclan will displease Starclan." SilverStar agreed

WhiteStar nodded and followed Silverstar, the RiverClan leader, and Oatstar , the Windclan leader, up onto the high rock.

The cats gossiping began to die down when they saw their leaders standing above them

"Where's ShadowClan?" A Windclan cat muttered.

"We can't start without a clan, right?" An apprentice asked.

"Starclan will be displeased," One elder grumbled.

"Cat's of all Clans!" Silverstar's voice echoed throughout the clearing. The muttering died down. "Shadowclan has not arrived yet but we must continue!" Silverstar nodded towards Whitestar.

"Leaf-fall has served ThunderClan well," Whitestar told the other clans, "we have seen the birth two healthy kits birthed from Frostpool."

"Fostpool, Frostpool, Frostpool!" The clan cats chanted from below.

"Also a patrol has recently chased of a badger, they said it was heading towards Windclan territory. That is all." Whitestar dipped her head towards Oatstar and he stood up.

"All is fine in Windclan! Thank you for the warning Whitestar, we have found badger scents on our territory we will keep our eye out." Oatstar said, "We have named a new apprentice, Twigpaw!"

The clans started chanting his name and a few of the apprentices nudged the new apprentice.

"Now for Riverclan," SilverStar announced, "prey has been running well in-"

"Wait!" Paws thundered in the dead silent clearing

It was Sharpclaw the Shadowclan deputy. His face almost seemed split in half. Most of his body was gray, apart from how half of his face, including his nose and mouth, was white. He had emerald green eyes and a bushy fox like tail. Cats say he got his name from his massive claws and prickly personality.

"Sharpclaw!" Silverstar gasped, "It is rude to interrupt a leader whilst speaking."

"Ha," The scarred tom cackled, "it's Sharpstar now!"

Silence hung throughout the clearing. All the cats knew how violent Sharpstar could be as only a deputy let alone a leader.

"What happened to Snowstar?" Oatstar demanded.

"Dead, long gone my friend!" He growled, "However that is not the news you want hear."

"Then what do we want to hear?" A silver furred she cat asked.

"Thunderclan have been _trespassing_ onto our territory and stealing _our_ prey!" Sharpstar declared.

Yowling erupted from the group of cats below.

"How dare you excuse us?" One Thunderclanner snarled.

"What proof do you have?" Another yelled.

"I have plenty of proof!" Sharpstar said confidently, "Thunderclan's scent is all across our border! Is that enough proof?"

"No!" Whitestar snapped back, "How do you know it's not just our scent just being blown over into your territory? It has been a breezy leaf-fall!"

"It's far too deep into our territory to just be 'blown'!"

"How would we even sneak into- wait" Whitestar paused, "What's that sound?"

"Whitestar! White Star!" A yowling came from the furthest point of the island.

The crowd separated to reveal a ginger cat with white spots dotted along her back racing past the cats with a small kit bouncing in her jaws. The small kit looked barely two moons, it had grey fur and a white muzzle and belly.

"What is it Gingerpool?" Whitestar asked.

"WHy have Thunderclan bought a kit to a gathering?" Sharpstar sneered yet there was a flash of fear in his eyes.

"I found it on our side of the Shadowclan border!" Gingerpool panted, "I wasn't sure what to do! All the queens were asleep so i just came here."

Whitestar glanced at Sharpstar then back at the kit.

"It must have been a rouge's kit," The Shadowclan leader stammered.

Silverstar padded up to the kit and gently sniffed it, "no, it has Shadowclan scent all over it!" The silver Riverclan leader turned back to the other leaders.

"Sharpstar?" Oatstar asked, "does this kit belong to Shadowclan?"

A long silent pause fell across the clans.

"Yes," Sharpstar sighed, "she's my kit."

"What?!" Whitestar yelled, "How did she end up so far from your camp?"

"I put her there." The green eyed tom bluntly replied.

"Why?"

"She was weak from the start! My mate died for that runt!"

Stormclaw, the shadowclan medicine cat, shuffled around a bit at that comment.

"So you abandon her?" Silverstar stood tall behind Whitestar.

"Yes," Sharpstar hissed back, as if fed up of this argument, "I'm disappointed to say she is my kit. I want her to die at my own paws!"

A loud gasp erupted from the clans below.

"Starclan," Whitestar muttered gazing up at the cloud covered moon. "Thunderclan will take the kit in. But," She stared at the Muscled Shadowclan leader, "This better not cause any unwanted rivalries."

"Oh it won't" And whilst Sharpstar was padding away, Whitestar could have sworn he said, "yet."

…

"Fallenheart!" Whitestar called, "take the kit over to the queen's den, im sure Frostpool can handle one more kit."

The tortoiseshell tom nodded and trotted over to the den with the kit hanging in her jaws, "wait, what's her name?"

"Uhh." WHitestar thought.

"I asked one of the other Shadowclan warriors," Featherpool, a silver she cat, said. "They said her mother wanted a kit called Mistkit."

"Then it is decided! We'll call her Mistkit!" Whitestar smiled.

Fallenheart nodded and continued making his way over to the queen's den.

"Whitestar?" A voiced behind her made her jump.

"Yes Lightpool?"

"I can't help but feel like dark times are ahead for all the clans, especially since Sharpstar became leader."

"I can only agree with you, i haven't forgotten the way he accused us of stealing prey."

"Yes,"

"Have starclan said anything?"

Lightpool shook her head and said nothing more.

Lightpool turned to leave when suddenly a gust of wind swept past her. She stood still in shock.

"Lightpool? are you okay?" Whitestar asked, her voice full of concern."

"When the path to Starclan becomes too clear, only the misted sky can stop it." LIghtpool muttered.

"What?"

"When the path to Starclan becomes too clear, only the misted sky can stop it," She repeated, louder.

Shaking her head slowly, Whitestar spoke, "a prophecy?"

"Yes, but i don't understand. Don't we need a clear path to Starclan? We receive prophecies from them."

"Is it about Mistkit?"

"I can only guess."

"Will she bring danger to this clan?" Whitestar panicked, "Was it a bad idea taking her in from Shadowclan?"

"Maybe we should wait and see, she is only a young kit. It's against the warrior code to abandon any cat in need!"

Whitestar looked up into the sky. "Oh Starclan," She whispered, "What are we going to do?"

 **AN: Ta Da! New fanfic complete. It's set about 3 years after the end of the the last hope anyway i'll try get the next chapter up as quickly as possible ^.^ Bye**


	2. An Easy Game

**Chapter 1**

"Mistkit!" A cat yowled Mistkit's name, "Miskit! Come out and play!"

Mistkit rolled over onto her flank, turning her back to her litter-mate, "go away Clearkit!" She growled.

"It's sun-high you lazy oaf come and play!" Clearkit shook her with her white front paws.

Mistkit groaned and slowly padded after her sister ignoring her mother's greeting

The clearing was empty today, most cats were on a patrol, training or hunting. Lightpool, the medicine cat, was talking too Whitestar and was smiling. Blueheart was staring at Rockpelt with love in her eyes, the blue furred warrior had only been made a warrior 2 moons ago and even as an apprentice she had heart eyes for the older tom.

The three apprentices were sitting under a tree sharing a sparrow and gossiping.

"Mistkit!" Stripedkit can running in front of her with a ball of moss in his mouth, "wanna play moss ball?"

"Sure," the white muzzled she cat muttered, she had won every time she played this game.

"Me vs you first!" Stripedkit placed the moss ball by his paws, "Okay g-!"

"Wait!" A voice interrupted Stripedkit, "I'll go against her!" It was Shadepaw

The rules to this game were simple. There was a defender and an attacker, the attacker had to grab the moss ball and bring it to the entrance of the nursery. Every Time someone had played against Mistkit as a defender or attacker she had beat them. She'd never played against an apprentice before.

"Okay then," Mistkit rolled her eyes, "but I warn you, i won't go easy."

"Ha!" A voice scoffed from behind Shadepaw, "My brother won't be beaten by a kit from Thunderclan let alone one from Shadowclan."

"Don't Snakepaw!" Shadepaw glared at the black she cat, "i'm pretty sure she gets enough of that from her _other_ clanmates."

"My roots have nothing to do with this game!" Mistkit snarled.

Snakepaw sat next to Brownpaw who was pretty silent until this moment, "get on with it then!"

"I'll be defender this time then we swap over, okay?" Shadepaw asked

MIstkit nodded as she looked for a place to grab the ball.

"3…" Clearkit said, "2… 1!"

Mistkit lept in, the wind whipping her face. She sharply turned around the big grey tabby tom and lunged for the mossball. But unlike her adopted littermates, Shadepaw had training. He had trained for 3 moons and was quite a few moons older than her. He quickly sent his bushy tail towards her face sending her sprawling across the clearing.

Mistkit stood up and shook the dirt of her fur. Time to take it serious. She ran in once again and then it happened.

Every time she had become close to being beaten time would almost slow down, giving her a chance to look around for a spot to go in or dodge or whatever. She noticed how tall he was and the massive gap between his legs.

Time once again sped up and she dove straight underneath the belly without wasting a second. Shadepaw twisted around, but it was too late. Mistkit had the mossball dangling from her jaws and was legging it towards the nursery entrance.

Stripedkit grinned at the dark grey apprentice but didn't say a word.

"I win!" Mistkit said calmly but you could see the happiness in her eyes.

"I told you no one could beat my sister!" StripedKit chimed in. Mistkit grinned.

"She's not your sister," Snakepaw rudely butted in, "She's just pure Shadowclan!"

"I've lived with this clan for over 4 moons now," Mistkit said with a slightly agitated tone in her voice. "I think i can be excepted!"

"Pshh," the black she cat lifted up one paw, "your own birth clan didn't want you!" She shoved her muzzle in Mistkit's face and added in a slight whisper, "What makes you think we do."

Mistkit watched as the green eyed cat stalked off with Brownpaw just a fox-length behind her. Shadepaw shook his head.

"Sorry about her."

"It's fine," Mistkit tried to sound calm.

Clearkit, knowing she felt angry, padded up to her and ran her tail along her back. "You're our sister, don't let Snakepaw get you down! Wanna play against Stripedkit and beat his tail all the way up to Starclan!"

Mistkit smiled at the White she kit and trotted up to join her brother. But she couldn't help feel an emptiness in her heart.

…

It was night.

Stripedkit and Clearkit was cuddled up to Frostpool's belly. Silverlight lay on her side, her stomach was getting bigger, it wouldn't be long till she had her kits. Mistkit watched her adopted littermates flank rise upwards then sink back down, she listened to their steady breath to soothe her restless sleep. It didn't work.

Something was creeping at the back of her mind, it was the confrontation with Snakepaw. Clearkit thought that the reason she was feeling down was because of what the apprentice had said about her. It wasn't.

"Mistkit?" A voice disturbed her thoughts, "I know you're awake."

"I just can't sleep Silverlight," Mistkit sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about my father."

"Sharpstar?"

"Hmm."

"What about him."

"Well, Snakepaw said that I didn't belong in Thunderclan." The gray she cat paused, "but as she walked of I felt the need to… hurt her."

Mistkit looked up at the silver queen and was surprised that she didn't look scared.

"So you're scared that you may be like your father?" Silverlight looked at the kit.

Mistkit nodded. She heard the stories, border skirmishes, Prey stealing accusations, full out battles and the most important. Sharpstar himself had killed Silverlights brother, the poor queen mourned over him for days it was only when she thought about her kits did she stop grieving. The pregnant queen claimed that her brother himself would sometimes visit her in dreams.

"You're nothing like your father, you were just angry. I felt like that sometimes as an apprentice."

"Really?"

"Yes, when I was younger Fallenheart used to tease me a lot."

"But he's your mate!"

"I know," Silverlight chuckled, "funny how things can change when you grow up. I'm sure that Snakepaw was just a bit angry! She didn't mean anything by it."

"Thank you Silverlight," Mistkit smiled and she placed her head in her paws. The queen always knew what to say to cheer her up.

"Night Mistkit," the silver tabby purred.

"Night!"

"Sleep well!"

"Believe me, I will!"

And as the night closed in around the Thunderclan camp.

Mistkit had never slept better.

…

 **(The next morning)**

"Clearkit!" Frostpool's loud sigh made Mistkit look up in amusement, "why can't you just groom yourself properly!" Today the 3 kits were becoming Apprentices.

Behind Frostpool she could see Stripedkit being groomed by a amused Silverlight.

"Mistkit is so good at keeping her pelt smooth and she has much thicker fur than the two of you combined!" The amber-eyed queen shook her head.

"I've come too see my favourite kits!" A happy mew sounded from outside the nursery.

"Dad!" Stripedkit wriggled out of Silverlight's grasp and ran up to meet his father, Flamescar.

The ginger tom was a respected warrior and many said he would most likely come the next deputy considering Duskpelt was getting pretty old.

Clearkit attempted to join her brother but Frostpool held her so tight is surprised Mistkit that she could still breathe.

"Clearkit stop fidgeting I want you to look perfect for your apprentice ceremony," Frostpool muttered between licks.

"I can't wait to hunt and fight like dad," Stripedkit put in.

"Yeah!" Mistkit giggled, almost like the woes of last night had been forgotten.

Clearkit smiled but didn't say anything. Mistkit could have sworn that she'd seen pain behind her amber eyes.

Flamescar must have saw it too. "Are you Clearkit?"

"Yeah," I'm fine the young kit stumbled out of her mother's paws, "Just nerves." She shrugged.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to hear my words!" Whitestar's voice echoed across the hollow. Mistkit trotted out of the nursery, her two littermates followed closely behind her.

"Today Thunderclan has to welcome 3 new apprentices." Whitestar smiled down at the three kits. Mistkit felt Stripedkit shuffle around next to her.

"Stripedkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stripedpaw. Your mentor will be Rockpelt. Rockpelt, Lilyheart taught you well I hope you pass on this to Stripedpaw."

Stripedkit bounded up to Rockpelt and basically hit noses together. Gingerpool's nose twitched but she smiled at the new apprentice. "Calm down young one," The grey tom giggled.

"Clearkit," Whitestar continued, "from this day on you will be known as Clearpaw and your mentor will b- Lightpool?"

"Cats of Thunderclan!" The pale brown she-cat began. Whitestar's tail twitched but said nothing, "as you know I will not be around forever. It's time I took an apprentice, I have chosen a cat who has shown compassion for all her clanmates." Clearkit bush, "You'll next next medicine cat will be Clearpaw!"

"Clearpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Lightpool?" Whitestar asked.

"Yes, Yes and Yes!" Clearkit shook her head, "I mean I do."

"Then at the next half-moon you must travel to the moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats," Lightpool said with an amused look on her face.

"The good wishes of Thunderclan go with you," Whitestar added with a nod.

Clearpaw touched noses with Lightpool with the biggest grin on her face.

Mistkit smiled but couldn't help but feel impatient.

"Mistkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be Mistpaw! Your mentor will be Blueheart." Mistpaw felt her heart drop when Whitestar said that name. Blueheart? The warrior who constantly mooned over Rockpelt? She had to be kidding. "Blueheart you have recieved excellent training from Duskpelt I hope you pass this onto Mistpaw."

The gray apprentice touched noses with the blue warrior. Her surprised face made Mistpaw want to burst into a fit of giggles, she was so shocked that she had been chosen to mentor an apprentice whilst only being a warrior for a few moons especially if she was mentoring alongside Rockpelt.

Mistpaw suddenly changed her mind about Blueheart, she can't be that bad.

…

The ginger warrior sighed.

"What's wrong Firestar?" A pale cream she cat brushed her pelt along the fiery tom's.

"I'm worried about Blueheart and Mistpaw," Firestar sighed, "Blueheart will find it difficult to train such an important cat that's not even counting the prophecy that surrounds her!"

"Don't worry, Blueheart is the daughter of Dewnose. He was such a strong cat in your's and bramblestar's leadership, he and Snowbush will be moving to the elder's den soon."

"I don't know, Sandstorm!" Firestar rested his head onto Sandstorm's shoulder, "difficult times are ahead for all the clans."

"Yet they've overcome every challenge thrown at them, why would this be any different."

"I don't know Sandstorm, I don't know…"

…

 **AN: Yay! Done finally I really should update more, I just keep procrastinating. Don't forget to review ^_^**


	3. Simply Looking Around

**AN: Woohoo! I'm trying to get Blue and Purple done sooooo yeah I will try to work on this too!**

 **Reviews**

 **Burrfrost: Thanks for the advice! I'm still new and I would love to take up your offer but I feel like I need to learn to do these thing myself! ^_^**

 **Chapter 2**

"So Blueheart?" Mistpaw sat next to her mentor as the crowd of cats dispersed, "what should we do?"

The sky had clouded over the sun, making the camp seem darker. Almost as dark as night.

Cat's busied themselves with small jobs like clearing away the twigs from the storms or hunting for the kits and elders.

Blueheart looked longingly at Rockpelt for a moment before looking back at her apprentice, "well you need to get to know the territory a bit, so i'll show you around!"

Mistpaw nodded, happy that her mentor was taking what she was doing seriously for once.

She followed the Blue furred she cat out of the hollow and was suddenly blasted by cold air. The grey apprentice shivered but didn't say anything as she walk behind her new mentor.

Walking along the dusty path, Mistpaw sniffed the air. It was nearing the end green-leaf, the stench of dampness and rain hung heavily in the air. The ground was littered with puddles and blown down branches. Stones rolled down past Mistpaw's paws as the wind blew wildly through the branches of the surrounding forest, blowing leaves into the two cat's faces.

' _Great weather for my first day as an apprentice'_ Mistpaw thought grimly, sweeping away a thorn with one white paw.

"We're here!" Blueheart called.

The two cats stood in front of a broken two leg building.

"What's this that?" Mistpaw crept towards the stone building slowly, cautious with every step.

"Careful!" Blueheart called over the buffeting wind, making Mistpaw freeze in her tracks. "That's where Lightpool keeps her herbs."

Mistpaw nodded and stepped back from the structure, "where to next?" The young she cat asked.

Blueheart spent a moment thinking, "we'll head towards the Shadowclan border." She finally said.

Mistpaw nodded.

"Let's see if you can keep up with me!" The gray warrior suddenly lunged of at great speed.

Mistpaw stood there for a moment, rigid with shock. She shook her head and pelted off after her mentor.

Racing over bramble thickets and dodging trees, she caught a glimpse of her gray fur in the bushes. Mistpaw quickly veered in the direction of her mentor but then stopped. She sniffed the air, Blueheart's scent trail led in the other direction of the grey cat she had seen. Mistpaw smelt the scent of the of the grey cat, it certainly didn't smell like Thunderclan. She speedily followed her mentors trail before reaching a clearing.

Strong wind blew her thick grey fur as she searched for her mentor. She was standing in the middle of a grassy clearing, with tall pines trees behind her.

"Where did you go?" Blueheart asked, obviously concerned about what had taken her so long.

"I saw another grey pelted cat so I followed it," Mistpaw explained, "I realised it wasn't you and it definitely wasn't Thunderclan!"

"A loner must have wondered in," Blueheart mused, "we'll probably come across a border patrol, they'll sought it out." She nodded firmly.

Mistpaw shifted uncomfortably on her paws and nodded her head. Her mentor padded off, her solid grey tail swung gently behind her.

"What is this place?" Mistpaw broke into a trot to keep up with her mentor's long strides.

"This is the twoleg greenleaf place," Bluheart told her apprentice, "they put up these pelt things and start fires."

"Fires?" Mistpaw shuddered.

"Yes, but they're not here today. Too windy."

Mistpaw sniffed the air, she wrinkled her nose as a strong smell drifted into her nose.

"What's that smell?" The white muzzled apprentice asked.

"That's Shadowclan," She pointed her tail towards the pine trees.

Mistpaw flinched and the sound of her birth clan's name but didn't say anything. She had always knew that she was Shadowclan, she had faint memories of a dark camp and her mother's fur. She had a clear memory of her father, he had towered over her like he was a fully grown badger. She flinched as she remembered his long claws connect with her ear.

She ran her paws over the nick she had got from that day.

"Do you want to move on?" Blueheart asked, voice filled with concern.

"Yes," Mistpaw replied coldly.

"Wait!" Blueheart sniffed the air, "a border patrol!" Blueheart padded closer to the border, keeping at a slow pace so Mistpaw could stay up with her.

They stopped. The scent of Shadowclan was overwhelming, Mistpaw wrinkled her nose.

"Gingerpool?" Blueheart padded up to ginger she cat with white paws. She had scratch along her flank.

"Shadowclan!" Gingerpool hissed, she pointed towards the rest of her patrol. Brownpaw had a deep wound on his tail tip and pieces of fur missing. He was standing next to a calico tom who looked less injured but a lot more agitated. Mistpaw thought his name was Reddust.

"They attacked us in our own territory!" Brownpaw spat, "one of them even ran into our territory!"

Mistpaw looked at Blueheart, "I think I saw him." Mistpaw stuttered.

"Where?" Reddust asked, claws unsheathed.

"In the forest between the twoleg nest and here," Mistpaw told the angry warrior.

He lifted his head, amber eyes storming with rage, "You two go back to camp and I'll look for the mangy piece of crowfood!"

He strode of, his fox like tail stuck high up in the air.

Brownpaw nodded to Mistpaw and followed Gingerpool back to camp. Blueheart looked behind and shook her head.

"Follow me!" The grey she cat flicked her thin furred tail away from the Shadowclan border.

She padded after her mentor, ears pricked up for any signs of danger.

"This is the clearing," Blueheart swept her tail around.

The two cats were in a plain grassy clearing, dipped away from the howling wind. One one side stood the familiar Thunderclan forest, the other, a dark uninviting pine forest. A small stream ran down from the bottom of the grassy clearing.

"Here," Blueheart began, "will be where you train. We'll work on this tomorrow, I would like to see how much you know."

Mistpaw nodded her head, "At sunrise?"

"No I am on the dawn patrol, we'll start at sunhigh."

Mistpaw dipped her head in agreement.

"Now come one, we won't have much time till it gets dark and I want to show you the whole territory!" Blueheart smiled down at her apprentice and followed the stream down to the lake.

… Reddust POV …

Reddust ignored the screaming of the wind above the trees, he sprinted along the forest. He lept over brambles and tree roots. He silently yet quickly followed the Shadowclan cat's trail, eager to give it a taste of it's own medicine. Birds twittered all around him, hiding in their nests from the bellowing wind. Ignoring the warning cry of a crow he entered the forest near the twoleg nest.

"Dammit!" He grumbled softly under his breath when he smelt the smell of another Thunderclan cat.

 _Wait,_ he thought silently to himself, _Is that?_

"Lightstar!" He called out, knowing the leader was in the clearing.

He turned the corner, jumping over out jutting stones from the crumbling twoleg den. It was too late.

He saw a white flash of his leaders pelt dart around, desperately trying to avoid blows from the Shadowclanner.

"Get off our territory, Birdflight!" Whitestar let out a low snarl, her eyes showing no fear. However, Reddust could see the scratches and bites on her flank. Whitestar, whilst only young, had already lost over half her lives fighting Shadowclan.

"Not till I finish you!" Birdflight smirked. Reddust knew he had to help his leader, put his paws were frozen on the windswept ground.

Birdflight swiped, her blow knocking Lightstar off her feet. The blue eyed leader scrambled to her feet but not quick enough, Birdflight had her pinned. The leader was struggling underneath the grey she cats hard grip. In one last attempt she swiped at Birdflight who was sent reeling backwards in surprise. Whitestar leapt towards on top off her, one paw on her throat.

"Leave," Her voice was harsh and low.

The grey she cat nodded and Whitestar loosened her grip. She watched the grey she cat scamper away.

After The Shadowclan cat was out of sight, Whitestar collapsed. Her fur smattered with blood, mainly her own. She collapsed to the ground, the icy blue light dying from her eyes.

Reddust watched on, still frozen in horror.

…

"Is it done?" A large tom padded up to his warrior, his green eyes bored into hers.

"Yes, I reckon she's on her final life now." The grey she cat stuttered.

"Good," The Tom grinned, his long claws curling over the stones at his paws.

He flicked his ear, signalling for the Grey she cat to leave. She padded off, the wind blowing at her thin pelt.

"Now, my revenge can finally begin." The tom walked away, his mouth curled into an ugly snarl. He'd start by getting rid of Whitestar and then he could deal with the prophecy.

 _When the path to Starclan becomes too clear, only the misted sky could prevent it._

Whether this was good or bad, Sharpstar needed his daughter back. He was going to do it the hard way. Thunderclan didn't stand a chance when he had Mistkit by his side.

 **...**

 **Le done! Please point out any mistakes in the reviews! Also Sharpstar called Mistpaw Mist** _ **kit**_ **because he doesn't know she is an apprentice yet!** **I have a lot of tests and I wrote fanfic instead of revising for the test oops.**


	4. A Bit Too Peaceful

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile ^-^ I had a bunch of tests last week so I didn't have time to write anything. Also Sorry if the ending is a littlleeee rushed :/**

 **Chapter 3**

Mistpaw walked alongside her mentor, heart filled with happiness after seeing her entire territory. Her pelt was wet from her 'dip' in the lake and her nose were filled with the lushious scents of the forest. Her white paws ached from her long trek in the woods, her pads were muddy and dirty.

She fought to catch up with her mentor's long strides by almost sprinting. She'd always been an average height, about the same size as her adopted littermate, Clearpaw. She couldn't wait to tell them about the tour of the territory or her encounter with a Shadowclan cat. Speaking of the Shadowclan cat…

Mistpaw sniffed the air, expecting to smell the familiar scent of her home. A sickly gross scent entered up her nose. It smelt like the one time Snakepaw had bought in a massive crow from near the Windclan border claiming she had caught it. She was about to bring it to the elders when Lightpool had stopped her. She had told her to tear open its belly, she did. It was filled with crawling maggots and other things a kit shouldn't have really seen.

It smelt like crowfood.

She turned to Blueheart, "what's that smell? Has someone bought crowfood into camp?"

Blueheart looked at her for a second, her water blue eyes filled with worry.

"Remember this smell well, Mistpaw." The grey she cat swallowed, "it's the smell of _death_."

Blueheart raced ahead of her, Mistpaw sped up her pace to keep up.

She came through the small tunnel at the side of camp and swirled around. She expected to see fighting cats but instead she saw, normality. Cats were milling around, eating, talking. They were all sending nervous flashes at the leader's den.

"Mistpaw! Mistpaw!" Mistpaw swirled around to see Clearpaw rushing towards her, her thin tail bouncing along behind her.

"What happened?" Mistpaw asked her.

"Whitestar died!" Clearpaw told her, solemnly.

Blueheart flinched at the sound at raced towards the Leader den. Mistpaw's and Clearpaw's gazes followed her up to the high rock. They then looked at eachother, confused.

"She's Whitestar's daughter," The pair of apprentices pricked their ears up at the sound of a new voice, "Don't worry I forget sometimes too." Snakepaw.

"They look nothing alike," Mistpaw put in. In her mind, Mistpaw compared the two cats. Whitestar had much lighter fur than Blueheart's grey fur.

"Apparently her father died before she was born," Snakepaw looked happy to know more than the younger apprentice.

Mistpaw couldn't help but feel sorry for her blue furred mentor.

"seeya around crowfood." The black she-cat padded away from the younger apprentices, her thin tail swished from side to side.

"Anyway, this wasn't her last life was it?" Mistpaw turned back to Clearpaw.

She shook her head, "no… Reddust carried her body back to camp, he said a Shadowclanner."

Mistpaw shuffled her paws anxiously, was that the one she saw in the forest?

"Was Reddust hurt?" I remembered the calico tom racing past her to intercept the trespasser.

"He said he couldn't make it in time," Clearpaw shrugged, her blue eyes looked distracted.

"Is something wrong?" Mistpaw asked, noticing how distant her adopted sister was acting.

"It's just…" She sighed loudly before turning her white head away from Mistpaw, "i'm just worried."

"About what?"

"Lightpool told me that…"

"Told you what?" Mistpaw asked, impatience growing in her tone.

"She told me that Whitestar is on her last life," She whispered, cautious of the odd glares they were getting.

Mistpaw lost her breath for a moment. Whitestar was only a young leader, how could she be only on her last life?

She glanced over at Clearpaw, her sad gaze told her she was thinking the same thing. Her white head was dipped down, looking at her small paws. Her silver tipped tail curled around her paws.

"Don't tell anyone, not even Stripedpaw!" Clearpaw looked up again.

"I won't," Mistpaw assured her just in time. Stripedpaw came bounding over, his tabby pelt looking slightly damp. His usual amber eyes closed up with happiness, his joy lit up the moody atmosphere of the camp.

"Hey guys!" He came to a halt next to the other two apprentices, his tail still twitching.

Clearpaw flinched away from his dripping fur, "you're soaking!"

"Oh yeah, I fell in the lake!" He seemed quite proud of himself.

"Then what?" Clearpaw asked, her voice lacked enthusiasm compared to her brother's obviously excited mood.

"Rockpelt had to fish you out?" Mistpaw laughed.

"Yep!" He said, unfazed by his sister's miserable mood.

"Well I gotta go," Clear paw stood up and stretched her orange spotted back, "Lightpool probably wants me." She turned and walked away into the cave like medicine cat den.

"Hey!" Stripedpaw turned to Mistpaw, "Wanna see the elders?"

"I don't know," Mistpaw looked back up to the leader's den, "Blueheart might want-"

"Doubt it!" Stripedpaw interrupted impatiently, "it's nearly sun-down plus it's freezing!" Stripedpaw's large body shivered as if to give an example of what he just said.

"Fine…" Mistpaw rolled her green eyes.

She looked up to the sky. Grey clouds threatened to burst open and pour down with icy rain. The hollow sheltered the clan out of the strong winds but it didn't stop the sounds of howling gales bounce of the hollows steep walls. Cats gathered in their dens, hunger aching in the pits of their stomachs. Most of the prey had hid down it's holes and the few pieces the clan had caught went straight to the elders or queens.

"Yes!" The excitement in Stripedpaw's amber eyes brought Mistpaw back from her thoughts.

He scurried of to the elders den, his large paws tripping underneath him. Mistpaw padded over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a scrawny looking robin with soaked feathers. She quickly padded over to the den behind her adopted brother and entered the sheltered den.

Molewhisker sat there licking one brown paw, his sister lay on her amber flank.

The two siblings were said to be the eldest cats in all the clans, they had even survived the great battle between the clans and the Dark Forest.

Mistpaw dropped the skinny robin at Cherryfall's feet. The tabby furred, amber she cat smiled at her before taking a bite out of it.

"I'm guessing you two are here to hear a story?" Molewhisker grunted.

Stripedkit nodded his head enthusiastically in answer.

"What one?"

Stripedpaw thought for a moment, "the great battle!"

Mistpaw rolled her eyes, she heard this story repeatedly when she was a kit.

Molewhisker went on to explain how he had to hide from a Dark forest cat in Shadowclan territory before leaping on his back and giving him a massive scar. Stripedpaw listened his dark amber eyes in awe.

"Then there was a massive crash of lightning and… Well," Molewhisker trailed of looking at the sleeping tabby apprentice.

"I'll take him back to his nest, it's late anyway!" Mistpaw grabbed her brother by the scruff and dragged him across the clearing.

It was empty now. Most cats were sound asleep under the clouded night sky. Blueheart leant against the camp entrance, obviously exhausted, she was on guard duty. Mistpaw paused and looked down at Stripedpaw, he was still fast asleep.

She dragged him into the apprentices den and put him in the nest beside Shadepaw.

"You should probably eat less," Mistpaw muttered to the sleeping apprentice.

Mistpaw could feel Snakepaw's leaf green eyes watching her sharply.

Before Mistpaw could go anywhere, Snakepaw stopped her.

"Where are you going?" She hissed.

"To help Blueheart guard the camp." She answered bluntly, not stopping to look at the black she cat.

Snakepaw snorted but she didn't say anything else.

Mistpaw rushed back out and headed towards the entrance, ignoring Snakepaw's annoying attitude.

"Blueheart?" She padded up to her mentor, "Do you need a hand?"

Blueheart opened her mouth to protest but then thought better of it, "yes, thanks Mistpaw." The solid blue furred she cat nodded to her.

…

Rain pelted down onto Mistpaw's grey pelt, it poured into the hollow with hesitance.

Blueheart lay slumped on the floor, asleep. Mistpaw struggled to keep her eyes open, regretting her decision to help guard the camp.

A cry rang out in camp, Mistpaw's ears pricked up. The scream had come from the queen's den.

"Silverlight!" Mistpaw raced across camp towards the medicine cat den.

"Hmm?" Clearpaw blinked her round blue eyes open, looking at Mistpaw's wet shape.

"Silverlight, she just yelled out really loudly!" Mistpaw spoke in a breathless tone.

Clearpaw nodded and shook Lightpool awake.

"Mistpaw, Clearpaw go to Silverlight! Keep her company until I have some herbs," Lightpool instructed in a hurried tone.

The two apprentices nodded and raced over to the queen's den, paws splashing into the muddy puddles of rain.

"Silverlight?"Mistpaw squeezed into the den.

"Mistpaw thank Starclan!" She was panting heavily, "where's Lightpool?"

"Gathering herbs for you," Clearpaw padded from behind Mistpaw holding a stick in her jaws. "Here take this," She handed the stick to her.

"Thanks," Silverlight took this stick in her jaws and bit down on it for dear life.

Lightpool pushed into the den, her pale brown pelt slightly damp.

"Thank you Mistpaw, you can go now," The medicine cat nodded in gratitude to the white muzzled apprentice.

Mistpaw nodded and walked out of the den back towards the medicine cat den, nearly walking into a frantic looking Fallenheart.

Mistpaw shook Blueheart awake, her mentor looked a little dazed.

"What? Why am I wet?" She looked confused.

"You fell asleep on guard duty," Mistpaw informed her.

"Agh! Fox dung!"

"Silverlight's kitting."

"Really?"

"Yeah, whilst you were asleep I heard her cry out and I figured she was kitting so I went to the medicine cat den and they took it from there."

"Great job," Blueheart purred, "all whilst I was asleep." She added the last part under her breath.

They stood in silence from that moment, ears pricked up from any danger coming from the forest.

"Hey Mistpaw!" A voice from the direction of the nursery, Fallenheart.

"Oh, how did the kitting go?" Mistpaw padded towards the warrior.

"Well! I have two toms and two she-cats!" He sounded happy.

"That's great!"

"Thank you, by the way. Without you, Silverlight might've…" He trailed of.

"No problem!"

He padded back into the den.

Mistpaw looked up into Blueheart's dark blue coloured eyes, "I really need to sleep."

"So do I…" Blueheart sighed, "get Shadepaw to take over for us."

Mistpaw nodded and padded wearily to the apprentices den.

"Shadepaw!" Mistpaw nudged the tom's dark grey pelt, "Blueheart wants you takeover guarding the camp."

"Sure!" Shadepaw stretched, showing his muscles, "I slept great anyway!"

He padded of the den, unflinching when he went out into the icy rain.

Mistpaw sighed and curled up in her nest, she tucked her small white paws underneath her and lay her head on top of them.

Her dreams were dull and boring yet she had the sneaking suspicion that something was going on.

Why?

Because it was peaceful.

Too Peaceful.

 **...**

 **I also need names for Silverlight's kits. I'll write there description down here.**

 **1: Silver tabby she cat with dark brown eyes.**

 **2: Calico she cat- Looks a bit like Mapleshade except with blue eyes.**

 **3: Brown tom with white ears, underbelly and tail tip. (Brown eyes)**

 **4: Light grey tom with black ears- blue eyes**

 **Say there kit name and i'll say who suggested it in the next chapter... Or if no one suggests i'll make up my own names XD**


	5. A Chaotic Gathering

**I might go on a hiatus from Blue and Purple, just not been feeling any inspiration to write it lately. Also I've been working on a lot of English stuff in school: Been writing a book like thing :) I'm going to try to make this chapter long, so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

"No! No! No!" Mistpaw turned to see Snakepaw shaking her head in disgust, "you're doing it all wrong!"

Mistpaw sat up from her crouching position, her face looking annoyed.

"And since when were you my mentor?" Mistpaw asked with an edge to her tone.

"I was only trying to help!" Snakepaw put in, pulling a dirty look at the gray apprentice.

Mistpaw rolled her eyes and turned her back on Snakepaw.

"Snakepaw, she's only new, she won't be perfect on first time." Rockpelt was calmly sitting in between Blueheart and Stripedpaw, licking one grey paw.

Snakepaw looked down at her paws, looking slightly out of place.

"However your stance was wrong," Rockpelt continued.

"Ha! Told you!" Snakepaw shot up and waved her tail around in an almost victory dance like style.

Mistpaw looked down, bramble bushes towered over her small form. She wasn't a natural hunter, she felt more comfortable in battle training. She'd only been an apprentice for just less than a moon yet she'd already beat Snakepaw in a fight. This, however, was her second attempt at hunting but she still seemed to not quite get the grasp of it. Blueheart had been patient, giving her tips. Mistpaw could tell that her mentor's patience was slowly running out.

"What could I do to improve then, Snakepaw?" Mistpaw whipped around, facing Snakepaw nose to nose. She could see directly into her leaf green eyes.

' _Is there a soul in there?'_ Mistpaw wondered.

Snakepaw flinched back, the sudden outburst surprising her. She quickly smoothed down her black pelt down and turned an icy glare to Mistpaw.

"I'm not your mentor, am I?" She hissed between her clenched teeth, "Get advice from her!"

And with that, she turned tail and hopped into the undergrowth.

Mistpaw watched her closely with her green eyes until she was out of sight. She turned back to her blue-eyed mentor, who had been quite quiet between the argument.

"Your tail needs to lift up the floor a bit. Not so high that it's visible but not to low that it rustles leaves around you." Blueheart stood up, her solid gray chest puffed out. She couched down low, bunching her muscles up tightly. Her tail lifted slightly upwards, not touching the grassy floor. She silently crept forward, ears flattened down on her head.

"See," Rockpelt observed, "not only is she not making any noises with her tail, she's using it for balance."

Mistpaw nodded firmly, "I t-think I got it!"

She crouched down low to the ground, making sure her tail didn't rest on the floor. She focused her forest green eyes onto the small dandelion a few tail lengths ahead of her. A piece of grass tickled her nose, making her want to sneeze. She ignored it. She copied her mentor's movements by slowly creeping forward. Her paws lightly touching the ground, she avoided any leaves around her. She reached the right length away from the dandelion and…

She pounced! Not before Snakepaw could get to it first. Mistpaw barreled into the other she cat, they both tumbled over.

"Snakepaw!" Mistpaw stood up an shook herself, "I thought you went back to camp."

"Pshk, I'm on patrol!" She heaved herself up too, looking rather annoyed, "watch where you're leaping you mouse-brain!"

"Snakepaw go back to your patrol!" Stripedpaw growled at the older apprentice.

"What, do you really think I was gonna hang around with two losers and there lame mentors, i'm good!" Snakepaw strutted of back into the undergrowth.

"We'll have to tell her mentor about that little attitude of hers," Rockpelt sighed before turning back to Blueheart.

"That time was almost perfect! Just lower your belly a bit more and you'll be a hunting expert!" Blueheart praised her apprentice, "I'm sure you would have landed perfectly if Snakepaw hadn't got in the way!"

Mistpaw padded back to camp with pride swelling in her chest, she could hunt! She just wished Snakepaw wouldn't constantly get in the way.

It was much less windy today. Warm sun glowed onto Mistpaw's gray back, it was just past midday. The days where getting shorter, Blueheart had been taking her out earlier and earlier. The apprentice was now starving, and by the look on Stripedpaw's face, he was hungry too.

…

The four new kits tumbled over each other, they were still very young. Stormkit and Streamkit were the two noisiest, they were constantly together. You wouldn't see them separate at any point. Poor Duskkit always tried to play with them but he couldn't keep up with their boundless energy. The brown kit would always run to Silverlight, complaining that they weren't including him in his games. Leafkit was definitely the much quieter one of the litter. She'd only ever join in when her siblings gave her absolutely no choice, otherwise she'd just hang around in the background. She seemed to always be in her own little world, maybe even playing her own little games.

"I'll be the leader!" Stormkit said loudly. Streamkit nodded her silver head in agreement.

"I'll be deputy then!" She flicked her brown eyes over the rest of her siblings.

"That's not fair! You two always get to be leader or deputy! Why can't me and Leafkit have a turn?" Duskkit rudely complained

Mistpaw watched in amusement from the fresh kill pile. She was sitting next to Shadepaw, who was happily munching away at a rabbit.

"Hey!" She flicked one white socked paw at him, "We're _sharing_ that!"

He looked up, "we were?"

"Yes!" Mistpaw shoved him over and took the remainders of the rabbit.

Shadepaw flicked his grey ear and turned his amber eyes onto the kits, "reminds me of when we were kits…" He sighed.

Still eating the rabbit, Mistpaw looked up. "You and me were probably Stormkit and Streamkit."

"Probably!"

"I bet I could still beat you in a fight!"

"I could climb a tree faster than you anyday!"

"Wanna bet?"

"If you lose you owe me at least half of your fresh kill."

"I knew you'd say that you greedy badger!"

Shadepaw laughed and rolled out of the way when Mistpaw tried to push him over.

"You two!" Lillyheart's voice disturbed the two apprentices playfight, "stop acting like love birds and hurry up!"

Mistpaw looked at Shadepaw and blushed, "I don't like LIKE him!"

"Sure…" Lillyheart inspected her claws, "let's go on this patrol. Whitestar wants to make sure that no more Shadowclan cats cross the border. I want to get back before Whitestar announces who's going to the gathering!"

' _The gathering!'_ Mistpaw remembered. She'd always wanted to go to one! Snakepaw and Shadepaw told her about their first time at a gathering, apparently there were more cats than trees in the forest. Mistpaw doubted that there was actually that many cats, they were probably just exaggerating. Either way, she wanted to go.

…

Mistpaw, Shadepaw, Lillyheart and Blueheart reached the Shadowclan border. They sniffed around, double checking for any other non-Thunderclan cat scents.

"Weird," Shadepaw muttered whilst Mistpaw sniffed a berry bush next to him.

"What is it?" She asked, not paying much attention.

"Shadowclan hasn't renewed their scent markers today," he sniffed again, "or yesterday!"

"Really?" Mistpaw went and sniffed the border for herself, "you're right…"

"I'm going to tell Lillyheart, wait here!" He bounded off into the undergrowth.

Mistpaw sat down, ears pricked up. Looking around for any Shadowclan cats, she found herself slipping into thought.

' _I used to live in there?'_ Her glare swept over the tall pine trees, they cast dark shadows onto the long grass below. The grass looked dark and marshy, yet healthy. She shuddered at the cold air that seemed to flow from it, did they ever see sunlight in there?

She could hardly remember anything about living there for only two moons. She vaguely remembered her father, he was muscular and tall. He had a long scar going down the right side of his flank, along with a torn left ear. Mistpaw only ever remembered him with an angry look in his eyes.

As for her mother, she couldn't remember _anything._ She had been bought up by another queen, her name was something like… She found it difficult to remember. Oakstripe, maybe?

"What do you mean they haven't renewed their scent markers?" Lillyheart's voice pulled the white muzzled apprentice out of her thoughts.

"Smell for yourself!" Shadepaw gestured his tail towards the border.

Lillyheart leant down, her tortoiseshell back showed bunched up muscles.

"We'll have to tell Whitestar about this suspicious behaviour," Lillyheart shook her head and stood up.

"Why are they acting so… weird?" Blueheart asked, rhetorically.

The four cats padded away back to camp. On edge from their neighboring clan's strange behaviour.

…

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather underneath me to hear my words!" Whitestar's call echoed throughout the hollow. Cats started to appear out of their dens, talking excitedly.

"The cats that are going to the gathering tonight are as followed!"

Mistpaw looked up excitedly, she so badly wanted to go.

"Graynose, Seedflight, Blueheart, Rockpelt, Frostpool, Gingerpool, Stripedpaw, Brownpaw and Mistpaw."

Mistpaw looked over at Stripedpaw, this would be there first gathering as an apprentice. Clearpaw would come too because she was the apprentice of the medicine cat.

' _A lot of cats are staying behind'_ Mistpaw pondered, ' _Is Whitestar still fearful of another attack from Shadowclan?'_

It made sense to her, the gathering would be a prime time to make an attack. Whitestar leaving the camp with a lot of cats would make them less vulnerable.

"Dewnose, you will be in charge whilst we're gone," Duskpelt (the deputy) nodded to the senior warrior.

"Come on Mistpaw!" Stripedpaw called over to her. He was standing next to Clearpaw, who seemed to be lost in thought.

Mistpaw padded up to them, her green eyes alight with happiness.

"I can't wait!" Stripedpaw bounded excitedly out of camp, "we're gonna see all the other clans! I can't wait to meet them and show off how _strong_ I am!"

"Oh, i'm sure they'll be _so_ impressed." Mistpaw said sarcastically whilst rolling her eyes.

Clearpaw wasn't paying much attention, she was facing down. Her orange spotted back arched upwards. She seemed to be reciting something under her breath.

"What are you doing?" Stripedpaw asked, obviously puzzled.

"Uhm…" Clearpaw's head shot up, "I have an assessment on herbs tomorrow, I was just practicing!"

"You'll make a great medicine cat! Lightpool won't know what hit her!" Mistpaw nudged the white apprentice. Clearpaw gave Mistpaw a weak smile and looked back down at her small white paws.

…

Different scents hit Mistpaw the moment she climbed over the fallen tree. She recognised some of them from border patrols but there was another one which smelt vaguely like fish. She wrinkled her pink nose and bounded down into the clearing.

The cats were surrounded by trees so tall you could hardly see the top. Grass was flattened by the amount of paws trodden on it over time.

"Woah!" Stripedpaw gasped from beside Mistpaw, "it's huge!"

Clearpaw quickly darted off to find her mentor before either of her two littermates could stop her.

"Come one!" Stripedpaw bounded off, "let's find some other apprentices to talk too!"

"Sure," Mistpaw shrugged, nonchalantly.

Stripedpaw sped off into the sea of cats, quickly disappearing out of Mistpaw's sight.

"Stripedpaw?" Mistpaw called, "in the name of Starclan will you slow down!" It was too late to find him though, he probably made it to the other side of the clearing.

Mistpaw sighed and roughly sat down on the grass. She scanned the area, cats of all shapes and sizes. She hardly recognise any of them, although she swore she could see Greynose's grey pelt.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Mistpaw was so shocked she tumbled over.

"Wha? Oh," Mistpaw stood up and shook herself. In front of her stood a similar sized cat. He had a completely black fur with white spots along his back, his front left paw was white too. He had amber eyes, not like Stripedpaw, they were darker but showed a bit more intelligence. He had a weirdly short tail, it looked like a stump.

"I'm Flashpaw!" The apprentice greeted her with grin.

"I'm Mistpaw," she replied, annoyance showed in her voice.

"Sorry, did I make you jump?"

"No."

"Then why did you fall over?"

"Reflex."

"Sure."

"Why are you here on your own, i'm pretty sure you have other friends."

"I do, but they don't want to talk to me…"

"Why not?"

"They think i'm weak," Flashpaw's shoulders sunk down in sadness.

Mistpaw couldn't help but feel sorry for the tom, she of all cats knew how that felt.

"I know how you feel…" Mistpaw said in an attempt to comfort him.

The spark quickly reappeared, "so I saw you on your own and decided to hang out with you!"

"Okay, what clan are you from?" Mistpaw asked, struggling to identify his scent.

"Shadowclan, you?"

' _Shadowclan? Maybe I can ask him why his clan didn't refresh their borders today?'_ Mistpaw quickly shook the thought out of her head. She'd only just met this apprentice, he seemed really nice.

"Thunderclan," She answered.

"Is it true you actually live with squirrels?"

"Is it true you actually live with frogs?"

The two apprentices burst into fits of laughter.

"Would you two shut it!" A voice hissed, making the two cats jump.

"Sorry Dustclaw," Flashpaw apologised. "Dirtclaw," he muttered quietly so only Mistpaw could hear.

Mistpaw stifled a giggle.

Suddenly silence fell across the clans, the four leaders were standing on the tall rock.

"Thunderclan will speak first," Whitestar growled, her bad mood obviously showing.

"What's up with her?" Flashpaw muttered to Mistpaw.

The grey apprentice shrugged.

"We have been finding Shadowclan cats deep in our territory and a patrol was spontaneously attacked recently." She glared hardly at Sharpstar, "If this continues then Thunderclan will have no choice but to declare war."

Gasps of shock echoed around the clearing, how could Whitestar be so blunt. Mistpaw noticed cats shuffling away from each other.

Her and Flashpaw didn't move.

"Very well," Sharpstar spoke in a silky smooth tone, "we'll see to that _not_ happening."

"We have also named 3 new apprentices: Mistpaw, Stripedpaw and Clearpaw!"

Cats chanted their names loudly, Flashpaw chanted chanted her name loudest of all. Mistpaw laughed in embarrassment.

A pretty she cat stood forward in her place. She had brilliant blue eyes and a silver tabby pelt. She was very pretty yet there was something menacing behind that kind glow in her blue eyes.

"Riverclan has nothing to report other than that twolegs have moved out of our territory," she nodded towards another tom.

"Who was she?" Mistpaw whispered to Flashpaw.

"Silverstar, Riverclan leader."

An older tom stood up, he was light brown with white paws and ears. He looked old and fragile compared to the other leaders.

"Windclan has made two new warriors, Runninghare and Swiftspots!"

The cats chanted their names loudly. Two cats stood underneath the rock with puffed out chests. One was black she cat with a dash of white fur on her chest. The other, a grey tabby tom.

"That was Oatstar, Windclan leader." Flashpaw told Mistpaw over the cheers.

"Right."

"And our leader's-"

Mistpaw lifted up one paw, "I know Sharpstar."

Flashpaw looked at her curiously but didn't say anything else.

"Now for Shadowclan!" Sharpstar announced, "we have made three new apprentices: Ivypaw, Patchpaw and Flashpaw!"

Mistpaw cheered Flashpaw's name just as loud as he had cheered hers.

The four leaders jumped down from the rock and began to prepare to leave.

"Hey, Mistpaw!" Flashpaw said.

"What?"

"No matter what disturbances come between our clans, we'll always be friends. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Seeya around then!" Flashpaw trotted of to where the rest of his clan was. He slipped behind two other cats. On was a dark grey she cat and the other was a black and white tom. They said something to him and ran off. Mistpaw could only guess they were his siblings.

"Come on Mistpaw!" Blueheart called to her apprentice, "we're leaving!"

"Coming Blueheart!" Mistpaw tore her eyes away from Flashpaw's lonely figure and joined her own clan.

However, both apprentices were unaware of the problems this friendship would spark. And the fact that, Sharpstar was aware of their deal, and was planning on ' _misusing'_ that knowledge.

…

 **AN: Welp that took me quite a while to right, about 2.5k words right there. This chapter's events were mainly building towards a bigger one in the** _ **next**_ **chapter, so look out for that! I'm going to try to get the next one up real quick (but no promises!)**

 **KIT NAMES**

 **Leafkit- Burrfrost**

 **Streamkit- Burrfrost**

 **Stormkit- Burrfrost**

 **Duskkit- Moi**

 **Don't forget to review for a free Flashpaw plushie .**

 **QOTD: MistXShade or MistXFlash?**


	6. The Blackest Night

**AN: I kinda dropped a reference in this chapter, see if you can find it (I'll give you a hint at the end)**

 **Chapter 5**

Where was she? Mistpaw felt an aching pain in her eyes, she felt blinded. She felt asleep, her paws were heavy and her emerald eyes droopy. Yet her senses were on high alert in this unfamiliar place and her body was standing upright and tall. She shook her grey head, an attempt to rid herself of the aching tiredness. Her dark grey fur seemed to glow in the weirdly open area, her white muzzle and paws shined in a dazzling moonlight. The sky was washed with stars, brighter than the dull ones in the forest. She felt as if she could count every single one of the glowing gems in silverpelt.

With her paws brushing the windy moor, Mistpaw blindly followed a old scent trail. It almost smelt like starlight, if starlight did have a smell. It freaked her out. A lot. But her stubbornness wouldn't let her stop following the mysterious trail.

Eventually it veered of to the right, but Mistpaw was too distracted to continue tracing it. Instead her green gaze was fixed on a forest. It seemed to halt the openness of the moor, like it was an impassable barricade. The beautiful star bathed sky stopped, instead an eerie green glow reflected of the forest and bounced of a starless sky. The light green grass on the edge of the moor suddenly halted and turned into a dark green colour, like swamps. Tall trees cast shadows onto Mistpaw, darkening her already dark grey fur. A cold shiver ran down her spine every time she even moved an inch towards the towering forest.

"Where in Starclan's name am I?" Mistpaw whispered to herself ignoring the creepy vibes coming from the dark woods she was walking towards.

"In a dream," a reply shocked Mistpaw right out of her aching tiredness. Her paws were quickly moved into an instinctive attack position.

"Who's there?" Mistpaw growled questioningly at the shadowy forest.

"Calm down," A figure came out of the woods, her voice seemed laced with a snake like charm. " I don't want to hurt you…"

The figure emerged from the shadows and walked up to her, only stopping where the forest ended and the moor began. She was a ginger cat, with white splotches along her back she had black rings under her yellow eyes. A fluffy tail poked up from her back, it was white rimmed and black tipped. Her yellow eyes seemed to glow in the misty green darkness of the forest.

"Who are you?" Mistpaw stood firmly on the moor, yet she was still cautious of the new cat.

"I am Daylight," The she cat laughed; not a nice laugh but one that echoed of the trees in a horror kind of way.

Mistpaw shivered, "where am I?"

"Aren't you just full of questions," Daylight smirked.

"And I expect answers," Mistpaw said, her unwavering green gaze showed little emotion.

"I cannot tell you where we are, that would spoil the fun."

"I'm not having any fun!"

"Oh? Really? I'm having plenty of fun."

"Who are you?" Mistpaw asked again.

"Daylight, haven't I already told you this?" It was now turn for Daylight's face to be confused.

"No, who are _you,_ " Mistpaw growled.

"Oh, you want to know what I have to do with you?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's complicated you see," She inspected one of her left claws, "history wise, I have no relation with you but…"

"Get to the point," Mistpaw said through bared teeth.

"A prophecy has arose…"

"And you're telling me this because?"

"If you let me finish my sentence then I will!" Daylight hissed, throwing her snout in front of Mistpaw's, yet she didn't cross the grass line.

Mistpaw snorted, not exactly liking this new cat, but she sat down anyway. She sniffed the air, suddenly sensing a new scent, she stood back up and looked over her own shoulder. She could just make out a pale brown shape in the distant, it looked like it had a very feminine build. They stood tall on the moor, the shining moon set dramatic shadows over the new she cat's head.

"Actually it's too exposed here," Daylight said quickly, "we uh… gotta go into the f-forest."

The pale shape was now sprinting towards the two, pale green eyes just appearing into view.

"Lightpool?" Mistpaw squinted, avoiding the moon's dazzling rays.

"Daylight!" Lightpool seemed to ignore the gray apprentice as she strode up to the yellow eyed she cat, "don't you dare cross that border."

"Wasn't planning to," Daylight said confidently yet with anger sparking in her tone.

"Good then, come Mistpaw." Lightpool strode off with Mistpaw closely following her, looking back at Daylight over her shoulder.

"I'm not done yet! She'll know the truth one day!" Daylight yelled from behind them, desperation flashed for a second in her yellow eyes.

…

The two cats walked far, so far the looming tree's of the forest was out of sight. Lightpool's pale brown pelt shimmered in the starlight, her pale green eyes brightly glowing.

They came to a sudden halt at a small hill atop the moor, Lightpool turned to Mistpaw.

"Mistpaw we need to talk," She said after a long time.

"I gathered." Mistpaw replied bluntly.

"We don't have enough time, you're waking up!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your paws."

Mistpaw looked down. Her white socked paws seemed to be, transparent? The grass of the moorland she was treading on was visible.

"It's a dream…" Mistpaw spoke to herself.

"Come find me in the morning, i'll explain." Lightpool instructed.

Mistpaw nodded, still looking down at her paws. She needed to know what was going on, but something was waking her up.

"Mistpaw, don't tr-"

…

"Thank Starclan! Mistpaw you managed to wake up the entire den!" Mistpaw shot up to the sound of Shadepaw's ranting tone.

"What?" Mistpaw ignored the annoyed snort from Snakepaw and looked at Shadepaw, "how did I wake up the entire den?"

"You were talking in your sleep about things," Shadepaw flicked his grey tail.

"Like what?"

"Like uh, I think you said daylight and…" He trailed off in thought, "other things which I can't remember."

"Maybe now you can shut up and let us get some sleep, i'm doing the dawn patrol tomorrow y'know!" Snakepaw growled from her nest at the back of the den. She lay stretched out next to Brownpaw, her long body took up about two nests. Stripedpaw's tabby pelt was curled up into a ball shape with his head shot up looking at Mistpaw. He occupied the nest to the right of Mistpaw, nearest the entrance. Shadepaw was in the nest behind Mistpaw, the closest nest to her.

"Right, sorry!" Mistpaw shook her head.

"Uh, guys?" Brownpaw perked up from beside Snakepaw, his fully bark coloured fur rising and falling quickly.

"What Brownpaw?" Snakepaw snapped at her brother, ignoring his obviously anxious state.

"Can you smell that?" He asked. All five apprentices stopped and sniffed the air, a tangy smell of pine drifted into their noses.

"Shadowclan!" Stripedpaw gasped, bursting out of his curled out position.

"Shut up!" Snakepaw hissed under breath whilst grabbing his tail to stop him from running into an entire clan.

"They're in our camp!" Stripedpaw growled in a slightly quieter voice.

"The five of us wouldn't stand a chance, let alone just you!" Snakepaw shook her black head, "no, we have to get to the warriors den without them we're awake."

"What are they doing here?" Mistpaw asked, happy enough to let Snakepaw take charge.

"I don't know, but I think they're raiding the camp."

"We need a plan," Shadepaw put in.

Silence hung among the apprentices as they thought carefully with each other.

"I've got something!" Brownpaw beckoned them together with a flick of his tail, "But it might cost us the warmth of our den."

"Okay, what?" Stripedpaw asked.

"Snakepaw and Mistpaw sneak from behind, meaning we'll have to make a hole in the den wall, they'll sneak into the warriors den and wake up Duskpelt."

Snakepaw and Mistpaw looked at each other, disgust obvious on their faces.

"Why do I have to work with her?" Snakepaw asked, whiskers twitching.

"You two have the darkest pelts," Brownpaw shook his head, "so quit complaining."

Mistpaw picked up a thorn lying in the empty nest next to her, she made her way to the back of the den. Silently cutting away at the wall, she listened to Brownpaw's instructions.

"The rest of us will head to the nursery and make sure Shadowclan aren't doing anything fishy. They're likely waiting to pounce on the first waker."

They all nodded their heads in agreement, Mistpaw just mumbled her accordance with the plan.

"Come on Snakepaw," Mistpaw purposely spat out the thorn onto the black apprentice's nest, "we'll go now."

Snakepaw nodded and squeezed through the gap in the wall behind Mistpaw.

The night air was cool, the moon was hidden with grey clouds threatening to release a belly full of cold rain. Light pawsteps and uncomfortable shuffles came from the inner part of the hollow.

"Shadowclan stinkers," Mistpaw muttered under her breath.

They entered through the small entrance to the den, their dark pelts kept close to the shadows of wall. Bramble prickled and rustled at them, daring to give away their entire plan.

It was hot and stuffy inside the den, luckily Duskpelt was lying at the front.

Mistpaw nudged him awake with one paw, gently so not to surprise him.

"Duskpelt, get up." Mistpaw whispered quickly.

He groaned quietly, slowly emerging from sleep.

"Mistpaw? Snakepaw?" He muttered.

"Shadowclan is in the clearing right now, Shadepaw and the other apprentices are in the nursery keeping a lookout." Snakepaw said quickly, her green gaze flickering in and out the den.

"What?" Duskpelt whispered in panic, "What about Reddust? I left him on guard."

Mistpaw shrugged, her nerves on edge.

"I'll wake up the rest of the den, try and form a distraction." Duskpelt ordered.

"How?" Snakepaw asked, green eyes glowing.

"I've got an idea, but you're not gonna like it." Mistpaw put bluntly.

…

"Let me get this straight," Snakepaw whispered aggressively, "you want me to pretend i'm taking a dump? Just to distract Shadowclan?"

"Basically," Mistpaw nodded firmly; afraid that Snakepaw would give away their plan due to her angry tone.

Snakepaw rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I really hope this works, or you better watch your back."

She stood up, her green eyes playing as the only visible thing in the dark night. She strode out into the clearing, not bothering to keep on the down low. Pairs of eyes turned onto her, filled with angry intensity.

"Holy Starclan!" Snakepaw said in the most sarcastic voice possible, "you guys aren't Thunderclan!"

She moved up close to one and sniffed his leg, he lifted his paw up in disgust.

"You're Shadowclan!" She gasped dramatically.

The cats moved closer to her, surrounding her.

"I just need to take a dump!" She spat, "am I not allowed to do that? Not like I want to 'go' considering half of you will probably watch me go!"

The Shadowclanners just looked around in confusion; their eyes spinning around, looking for their leader.

Snakepaw stood there, inspecting her claws.

Duskpelt emerged from the warriors den, signalling over at Mistpaw. Lightly creeping forward, she made her way over to the entrance of the warriors den.

"We're ready," Duskpelt spoke softly, "we'll use the distraction to our advantage."

Mistpaw nodded and watched as he signalled the Clan to different parts of the camp, the entirety of Thunderclan was awake apart from Whitestar. She would soon wake up to the sound of fighting, hopefully.

"Well done Mistpaw," A voice spoke softly in her ear.

"Thanks Blueheart," Mistpaw replied, "but this was Brownpaw's idea."

"Well, he did a good job."

"He did."

"Enough playing around!" Snakepaw was suddenly thrown to the other side of camp by a massive cat.

She landed heavily on her left shoulder and was passed out next to the elders den.

"Can't you see it's all a distraction!" A pair of forest green eyes, identical to Mistpaw's own, appeared out of the dark.

"Sharpstar!" A booming call came from high ledge, "what do you think you're doing here?"

"Take a wild guess Whitestar!" He replied, cockiness showing in his voice.

Whitestar stood atop of high ledge, her dazzling white pelt burning through the darkness of the night.

"If war is what you want, then it is what you will get!" She glared at him menacingly.

Sharpstar smirked and bunched his muscles, his leafy green gaze fixed onto Whitestar.

"Shadowclan attack!" He cried out.

"Thunderclan attack!" Whitestar called out at the same time.

With that, the two clans clashed together in a pile of blood and violence. Mistpaw instantly dropped back towards the elders den, avoiding slashes of claws.

On top of high ledge, Whitestar and Sharpstar were intensely battling it out. Whitestar was barely dodging Sharpstar's furious onslaught of well aimed attacks. She slid under his belly is a snake like fashion, her claws lightly scraped his stomach.

Mistpaw turned away from the fight, her goal was to protect Cherryfall and Molewhisker. Stripedpaw was already outside, wrestling with a black tom who was twice the size of him. Mistpaw easily jumped onto the the tom's back, using his broad shoulders for balance. She raked her claws down his spine, he yowled out in pain. She was suddenly sent flying back, her small grey back hitting the elder's den.

"Are you okay?" Stripedpaw asked between swipes.

"Fine," Mistpaw shook herself, "let's send this piece of fox dung back to the swamp!"

Stripedpaw nodded, his amber eyes filled with determination.

Mistpaw instantly shot towards the Shadowclan tom, not even stopping to think. She used her small size to dart under his belly and crashed into his hind legs. He collapsed to the ground and sent dust flying upwards, only to be swiped at by Stripedpaw.

The tom backed up, "I haven't been beaten yet!" He growled at the younger apprentices before darting off into the fray of cats.

Mistpaw was about to jump up to her brother in a celebration before being knocked down to the ground and sent rolling on the floor. A sharp stone dug deep into her shoulder, she winced out in pain.

She unsteadily rose to her paws, the deep cut in her shoulder made her wince out in pain. Limping forward, she glanced up at her attacker or attackers…

Two fully grown warriors stood before her. One was a dark brown tom with a white belly, Dustclaw the Shadowclan deputy. The other was black tom with white paws that she could not recognise.

They surrounded her, towering over her head. She swiped blindly, hoping to land a blow on them. Time slowed again, her 'power' was activated. This time, however, it was useless. She was trapped in a circle of warriors with no way out. Time sped up again, she was back in the blur of claws.

She was struck blow after blow, scratches lined her body. She cried out in pain, searching for Stripedpaw. She could handle an apprentice or maybe a new warrior, but not two fully grown or senior warriors.

Panic rose in her throat, her heart was skipping beats. With one last desperate act, she leapt up into the air. She attempted to escape, to give herself the upper hand.

But she couldn't. She was dragged back down with a sickening thud. Dizziness struck, and everything went silent.

…

 **AN: Get the reference? Hint: Undertale!**

 **I'm tired, I finished writing at like 3 am so this will probably go up sometime in the afternoon. :D**


End file.
